


Crimson Red Night

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knifeplay, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: ”How does your own blood tastes? Is it sweet?” He asked with husky, dark voice. Amber couldn’t answer, as his fingers thrusted down her throath. She felt dread again, Reuel was dangerous with that knife of his and he wasn’t planning to stop there.”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	Crimson Red Night

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings and tags, don’t read if you don’t like.

Amber was resting in the dark corner of the room where she was held captive. She couldn’t sleep, her body hurted like a hell from all the abuse she was forced through. Her breathing was weak and she was dead-tired. Remains of her ripped dress had stuck on her skin, which had dried blood on it all over. She had deep cuts and bruises on her neck and thights, Reuel loved to use his blade, when he was playing with her. He cutted her skin with brief but sharp movements of the knife’s tip and licked wounds clean of the crimson red blood. He was rough and gentle at the same time. Precision of how he used his blade was incredible. He knew exactly, how much he could cut her up and from where. He held power and absolute dominance over her and her only option was to succumb to him. Despite his flirtatious and laid-back facade, he was most dangerous and malicious of the incubi trio. He could kill her in blink of an eye without any remorse and that fact alone made Amber to shiver in dread. 

”How’s my favorite toy doing today? Hope you didn’t had too rough night with Phor. You wouldn’t walk in a week if you did.” Reuel spoke with his usual playful tone. Amber shivered visibly, her groin ached from previous night and she felt sick in her stomach. She didn’t needed remainder or the horrors she exprerienced in hands of the leader.  
”I’m not jealous, but I bet it felt fucking amazing, huh? You must felt soo full.” Redhead spoke, knowing well that he only disgusted Amber. As he spoke, he circled the girl like a predator circling the prey.  
”Sometimes I wonder how he can even fit that horse-dick in anyone.” He continued speaking mostly for himself.  
”I may not be that well-endowed, but I can still make you moan like a whore.” He then said, tone of his voice dropping deep and low. His usual playful tone was gone and it was replaced with predatory, malicious voice which made Amber freeze in fear. He withdrew his knife and pushed its tip against her neck tightly. Her breathning slowed instantly and she tried to hold her breath that blade won’t cut her skin. Reuel pushed himself against her, feeling that his pants started to feel too tight. Amber felt bulge against her backside, she couldn’t move that her briefly clothed ass didn’t touched his hard-on. 

Amber screw her eyes shut, as Reuel started to wordlessly fiddle with his belt and zipper of his pitch-black jeans. That sound made her convulse. She knew very well, what followed after that and she couldn’t so anything but to stand it, until it ended. Just so it could happen again and again and again. It didn’t mattered who it was of the trio, it was always the same. She was fucked mindless and then discarded like a broken toy. It hurted like a hell, but worst was that she was forced to come. Her body tought that it was just sex, nevermind that she never gave her consent to that. It behaved against her and her mind. Her body felt pleasure to the point that she climaxed around whomever’s cock which was pounding her at the moment. She was quickly shaken awake from her thoughts when she felt tip of Reuel’s bare cock against her abused entrance. Only head of is cock entered her, teasing.  
”I won’t fuck you yet. You need to earn it.” She felt blade still on her fragile neck, now pushing deeper into her skin that it made small cut which started to bleed a little. She whined from the sharp pain, when redhead continued to cut her skin more carefully. Now he made bit deeper and longer cut, which bled more. He collected some blood on his fingertips and entered his digits her mouth. Strong taste and smell of copper invaded her mouth and nostrils, as he moved his fingers in her mouth.  
”How does your own blood tastes? Is it sweet?” He asked with husky, dark voice. Amber couldn’t answer, as his fingers thrusted down her throath. She felt dread again, Reuel was dangerous with that knife of his and he wasn’t planning to stop there. 

Despite how hard he had grown from the bit of a bloodplay he hadn’t penetrated her yet. Instead he moved tip of his blade from her neck to her chest and then on her abdomen. It drew only faint line, not pushing on her skin with much force. From her lower stomach it switfly slided to her lower back and then to her thights.  
”Spread them wide.” Redhead commanded and Amber obeyd him without delay. Then she felt sharp pain, when he slashed one of her tigh open with his knife. Skin started to bleed soon and then he slashed again, now her another tigh open.  
”Ahh!” Amber grimazed from quick pain. Cuts weren’t too deep, but they bled a lot. Reuel dragged blade’s edge along the fresh wounds, gathering some blood on the knife. Her tighs continued to bleed down her legs, when Reuel had already pushed his blade against Amber’s lips.  
”Lick it clean.” He ordered her with intimidating voice. Girl complied instantly, opening her mouth and licked blade carefully, that she wouldn’t hurt her tongue. She felt scared, that sharp and in wrong hands fatal object was in her mouth and she had to lick it like a cock. She didn’t closed her eyes, that she could see any movement her tongue made to the blade. She licked the sides, when Reuel suddenly turned the knife, making Amber to cut her tongue a bit. She flinched a bit, fearing that Reuel could made her deepthroath the knife and kill her in the process.  
”Good girl. I think I need to award you from your obidience.” He spoke close to her ear, making Amber to freeze in anticipation. She prepared herself to get his hard cock, but she was in for a real surprise. For her temporarily relief, Reuel discarded his knife, putting it on his pocket. His hand then moved to her other thigh, soaking his fingers with her quite fresh blood. It hurt, when he touched the wound. Amber yelped from suprise, when Reuel suddenly entered his bloodstained fingers into her pussy. Wet from the blood, they sinked easily into her. With his other hand, Reuel started to choke her to keep her lower body locked around his fingers. Amber felt absolutely disgusted that Reuel used her blood as a lubricant. That goddamn sadistic psychopath raped her with blood-soaked fingers mercilessly and wasn’t certainly planning only using his fingers. 

While his bloodcovered fingers thrusted deep into her, Reuel had grewn painfully hard. He was extremely turned on from the blood and the sight, how Amber took his fingers wet from her own fresh blood so well. He added third digit into her, scissoring his fingers inside her pussy’s wall, spreading her open. Amber held his lips tightly closed that she wouldn’t moan or whimper. She knew that her resistance was futile, Reuel would make her scream. With little ounce of strenght she had left, with trembling legs she leaned to wall and dropped her gaze down.  
”Come on. If you are planning to violate me. Do so already. Just... just get this over with...” She said with weak, tired tone surprising even herself. She regretted right after those words left her lips. Reuel came to the halt and his fingers like freezed inside her. Wordlessly he withdrew his fingers and forcibly turned Amber around. She felt dread right after she met his gaze. In a flash, his hand gribbed her throath tightly and started to choke her. Amber gasped, as her hands instictively reached his hand on her throath, trying to get rid of it.  
”Gah... It... hurts...” She complained with gasping for air between breaths. She was getting choked with more force than ever before. Was Reuel really going to kill her? And why? Maybe he was really sick fuck and was planning to toy with her even after she was dead.  
”Please... stop...” She pleaded with her last strength, she was soon losing her conciouness if he continued like that. Seconds felt like minutes, when he finally released his grip and made Amber free to breath again. She gasped audible, when she was able to breath again. She didn’t had much time to recover, when Reuel threw her to the floor with the force. Amber collapsed as she flew against hard concrete. She was trying to get up, when Reuel had already pinned her down by her wrists to the floor and his weight on top of her naked abdomen.  
”You don’t know what you are asking for, bitch. I’m going to break you so hard.” He warned, before entering her bruised pussy with a force. His cock got some blood on it even before he penetrated her, but now he kept thrusting into her, using blood as lube. Substance mixed with Reuel’s precum and Amber’s fluid, creating light pink color. 

His thrusts were aggressive and punishing. He was pushing as deep as he could in that position.  
”You can blame only yourself for this, slut. You asked it. I-I was planning to be gentle with you at first, but then you beg me to ruin you.” Dark arousal was evident on his voice. After he said that sentence, his other hand moved back onto her throath. He started to choke her again with same amount of force as before. Air escaped her lungs instantly, combibation of pressure all over her body made her dizzy. She tightened instictively around his girth and made him to almost moan out loud.  
”Fuck.” He cursed as her body reacted not in her favor.  
”You really love getting choked and fucked at the same time.” He smirked sinisterily, pressing tip of his fingers tighter around her slim neck. Amber gasped, as her cunt tightened almost painfully.  
”You fucking love pain, don’t you, you perverted little whore?” He asked, voice husky from lust. Without getting answer, he withdrew his small blade again and dragged it along her breasts.  
”You look so innocent, but deep down you are just slut, who gets off from the danger.” He spoke, slashing her another breast near her nipple. Blade cut easily skin of the soft mound, making Amber flinch and whimper in agony. He licked the blood quickly off of her skin and got annoyed, that Amber didn’t made sound, when his tongue brushed against the wound. He hit her cheek with his open palm, not with much force, but impact made girl’s face ache in pain.  
”Moan, you fucking bitch.” Redhead spat at her, angered by her impassive attitude. Amber was done, she has lost her will to do anything but endure. She just laid on her back, as Reuel started pistoning into her hard and fast, one hand still tightly squeezing her neck. She kept her lips tightly shut, making him mad with rage. He hit her cheek again, now with much more force and her head flinged to the other side from the impact. Area of her hitten skin reddened in instant, leaving painfully looking mark on her right cheek. He was so hell-bent to break her useless resistance in pieces, that hand on her throath squeezed so tight he could snap her neck. 

Amber kept gasping, as her airways were getting blocked. She feared, that she would really ended up killed. Still, she showed no signs of breaking up. She would rather die, than become his obedient, mindless little toy. Eyes deadlocked to hers, he suddenly pulled out of her. Amber hadn’t any clue what was going on that sick mind of his. He was unpredictable, hasty and absolutely treacherous. One moment he could be frisky and tease, next violent and furious. In hands of two another incubi, she was relatively safe, but with Reuel, it was always new - and wild ride.  
”I’ll ruin you so bad, that you won’t ever be able to look him in the eyes ever again.” Redhead then said, making Amber’s brain short-circuit. Then she was on the floor again. She was threwn with such force, that she fell on her knees. Instantly she felt way too familiar weight against her back, as Reuel pinned her wrists painfully against her back. His other hand grabbed her by the hair, pushing girl’s head against cold floor, leaving her lower body and ass up in the air. Next sound she made, was inhumane, so raw and heartwrecking.  
”You are too deep now. You can’t recover from this anymore.” He cooed, lips brushing her ear, as his cock forced its way into her ass. Why? Why this was happening endlessly? Had redhead just mentioned that it was ”his” fault. Suddenly her stomach churned, making her nearly throw up.  
”N-no... Titus...” She mumbled in midst of Reuel’s thrusting.  
”Ah, thats right. Thanks to your little boyfriend, that you are having bit ”fun” with us.” He chuckled, tightening his grib of her hair, pulling by the roots on her scalp. Her ass slapped against his small hips, taking whole lenght inside her at once.  
”You can’t blame anybody but him - and yourself. After all, all we are doing is our job. Nothing personal, bitch.” He continued, starting to lose his pace and composure. Sure, it was just another job to him, but he loved to mix work with pleasure.  
”But I happen to love to break little pretty things such as yourself, sweetie.” He gasped, holding her body on its place as his hips pounded real fast against her small ass. Amber closed her eyes, as pressure was becoming way too much. She couldn’t even cry anymore, just gasp as Reuel took her violently from behind. Occasionally his palm hitted her rear hard, with enough force to leave bruises all over her skin which was already stained with crimson blood. Anticipation of when his hand was going to hit her again was making her anxious. She fought really hard not to make a sound. She couldn’t let him get in her head.  
”Do you realize that your resistance is just making me to ravish you even harder?” He sighed, with heavy panting. Actually, he loved that how much of a brat she was being.  
”You have no clue of what I’m capable of, so stop messing with me.” He growled a warning, then grabbing tightly her by hair and neck, before starting to pistoning into her like never before. For a moment, Amber thought that she was going to die from that unhumanly fucking. She was pushed tight against the floor, Reuel nearly crushing her with his weight. Right before he came, his hold of her neck turned uncomfortably restrictive, making her convulse and gasp under him. Her muscles tensed, squeezing him hard. Before she blacked out, she felt how his cum filled her ass. Then she lost conciouness and fell into dark void. 

Next time Amber woke up, she was still in the same room, lying on the floor, naked. She couldn’t tell the time, but it was nothing new to her. Given how she still felt off-white liquid partly in her and her asscheeks and tights, she hadn’t slept for long. Reuel had been ”little” bit too rough with her and she felt it all over her body. She was cut up all over, wounds covering her tights and breasts. Her butt was badly bruised, marks turning already black and purple. She felt very weak, from all the abuse she was pushed through, but also mentally drain. Incubi took lifeforce everytime they assaulted their victims. Amber had been drained almost dry.


End file.
